


Reflection

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Destruction, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early on in the biggering.<br/>The Once-ler doesn't like what he's becoming, and he's growing paranoid to the point of hallucinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Kitty and Theresa.

The Once-ler took a deep breath and swiveled his chair to face the full-length mirror beside him. He flinched at the sight of his own reflection, in his sharp green suit and three-quarter-arm gloves and extravagantly tall top hat.  
 _Which way does a tree fall, Beanpole?_  
He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to reassure himself. He wasn't a monster. He was a businessman. The Lorax was just an overly-dramatic hippie with too much time on his hands.  
So why couldn't he bring himself to open his eyes and face his reflection again?  
He sat there for a few moments, unmoving, eyes scrunched shut. Finally he sighed and opened them, turning back to his desk and picking up a gold-plated pen to begin working on an important contract—one that would expand the growth of his company exponentially.  
That was when he heard a low _'tsk'_ sound and nearly jumped out of his skin. He swiveled his chair around—nothing. He placed a gloved hand on his chest, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. He turned to look in the mirror once more—and found his reflection standing rather than sitting, his arms crossed and a disappointed expression on his handsome features. The Once-ler screamed and scooted backwards, falling out of the chair in his haste.

The reflected version of the man slowly stepped from the mirror, advancing on the Once-ler, his arms uncrossing to place his hands on his hips. “Look at you,” the man spoke, his voice harsh. “Are you happy with yourself?” He stopped mere inches from the terrified man on the floor and leaned down over him, casting a large foreboding shadow across the Once-ler and darkening both of their features. “Are you happy with the amount of money you have?” he grinned darkly, baring his bleach-white teeth. “Because _I_ think you could use a little more.”

“Wh—what do you want?” the Once-ler cried, backing up as far against the chair as he could. This had to be a dream, there was no _way_ this was happening...he reached out to touch the man in front of him as if to prove it to himself, and immediately drew back, horrified, when he felt a warm, solid _person_ beneath him. “What _are_ you?” he whispered, his eyes round and his pupils large.

“What do you _think_ I am, Once-ler?” The man straightened up, that grin never leaving his lips. “I'm you. A better, less caring _you._ ” He suddenly leaned down again, knocking the hat from the Once-ler's head before grabbing him by his hair and yanking him up to his knees. “Now why don't I remind you just where your priorities should lie?” He tightened his grip on the Once-ler's hair and quickly undid his own slacks with his free hand, pulling out his large erection, his eyes never leaving the other man's. “Suck it.”

The Once-ler's eyes widened in terror and he shook his head, trying to pull away from the grip of his doppelganger. “Don't!” he cried pitifully, tears forming in his eyes. “If you're really me, why would you do this to yourself?” he pleaded, pushing at the man's legs and trying to knock them out from under him. “I would never force myself on someone!”

The man stood his ground, not so much as faltering in his stance. “You're weak, Once-ler. Absolutely weak and pathetic.” He slapped the Once-ler hard across the face with his cock. “I'm just trying to help you realize what you could become.” He gave a cruel laugh at the red, vaguely cock-shaped mark forming on the other man's face and yanked him closer, pressing his cock to his lips. “Suck.” he repeated harshly.

The Once-ler whimpered, one hand reaching up to softly touch his cheek, and he slowly opened his mouth, not wanting to give his double any reason to harm him beyond a slap on his cheek. The cock immediately slipped inside his mouth, and he couldn't help gagging on the large girth. It wasn't like he'd never performed auto-fellatio on himself, but he'd never had his own cock shoved violently down his throat before—and he could have sworn it felt bigger. He glanced up, eyes pleading with the emotionless man.

The man just laughed, obviously loving the gagging sounds he was hearing because he instantly began thrusting in and out of the Once-ler's throat rapidly as though he were trying to choke him. “Come on, you can do better,” he taunted. “I want to hear you _choke_ on it.” He gave a sharp thrust at the word, burying his entire length in the man's throat and holding it there.

The Once-ler's eyes widened and he screamed around the man's cock, unable to hold back his gag reflex as he vomited around the large length. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he tried to pull away in shame, but the gloved hand tugged sharply on his hair, holding him firmly in place. “Please,” he tried to choke out, but it only came out as a muffled whimper.

The man snorted as the warm vomit coated his cock, but he didn't stop, only tightening his hold on the Once-ler's hair as he started thrusting in and out once more. “Just take it like the little bitch you are,” he hissed, then suddenly without warning was coming down the Once-ler's throat in long hot ropes, pulling out halfway through to shoot the other half of his load across the man's face.

The Once-ler shook violently, tears continuing to seep out of his eyes as he was finally able to pull away. He buried his face in his hands, not caring that it was covered in his double's cum. “Are you happy now?” he whispered, refusing to look up at the other man. “Please, just leave me alone.”

“No.” the man said simply, yanking the Once-ler up to his feet and unceremoniously ripping his clothes off, not caring if he happened to tear them or hurt the other man in the process, digging his nails painfully into the Once-ler's flesh any time he started to struggle too much. Once he was finished he pulled on the Once-ler's arm, forcing him close as he leaned in to whisper, “Now bend over the desk for me.”

The Once-ler offered little resistance as he was stripped naked, and when his double pulled him in close he fisted his hands in the man's jacket, tears running down his cheeks. He briefly registered the fact that the man was still hard. “Is this my punishment?” he breathed in his double's ear, his voice wavering. “Is this because of what I've been doing to the forest? Did the Lorax send you?” It would make sense if he had. What else could have caused this alarmingly solid specter to appear, if not a magical force?

“Listen to you,” the double breathed, reaching up to grab a fistful of the Once-ler's hair, yanking his head back to look at him. “This is pathetic. Grow some balls and stop caring about all these other things.” He tightened his grip on the man's hair and grinned yet another maddening, teeth-baring grin. “The only person you should care about is you.” He let out a low growl, one corner of his mouth twitching slightly. “Now get on the desk,” he hissed, his hold on the man's hair slackening.

The Once-ler obeyed reluctantly but without question, bending over the desk with a grimace. The sharp edge of the surface dug into his flaccid cock as his double shoved him down, and he let out a pitiful mewl of pain. “T-the Lorax was right,” he whispered almost inaudibly. “I am a monster.”

“Good boy,” the man murmured, gripping the Once-ler's ass roughly and spreading him before leaning down over the other man, pressing the tip of his cock against his opening. “Now I want you to scream real loud for me,” he breathed into the Once-ler's ear, darting his tongue out to flick across the shell, then instantly forced his entire length into the man below him, not stopping until his balls were pressed firmly against his ass.

The Once-ler did scream. He screamed long and loud, his vision clouded by the steady stream of tears, and he struggled helplessly against the man above him. It wasn't until his throat was sore and his body slightly limp that he realized he'd been screaming a name.

The man gripped the Once-ler's hips tightly, digging his fingers painfully into them. “He's not here,” he hissed, pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in again. “It's just us.” He straightened up as he thrust, pulling the man's hips against him each time. “This is exactly how it _should_ be, Once-ler.”

“No,” the Once-ler whispered. “No, it's not.” He tried to push the other man off, but he found that his body was too exhausted, and his double was too strong. Tears continued to fill his eyes as he felt blood seeping from his entrance. “I don't want to be like you. I—I want to—” he cut off with a sob. Maybe his doppelganger was right. Maybe he was already too far gone to change his ways.

“But, Once-ler,” the double began, continuing to pound in and out of the man below him. “You _are_ me.” He grinned widely, reaching out to grip the man's hair, yanking his head back so he could lock eyes with him. “ _Nobody else matters,_ ” he breathed, staring the man down for a moment before diving in to attack his neck, biting and sucking roughly.

“No—please—” the Once-ler begged weakly. Nobody else matters?  
 _Not the bar-ba-loots, or the swomee-swans, or the humming fish._  
 _Not his family, not his friends._  
 _Not the Lorax._  
His hands slid down to his hips and rested atop of the man's gloved ones. “You're right,” he muttered. He couldn't feel anything. Blood dripped from his entrance around the man's cock, but he was numb to the pain. “I matter. Just me.” His grip tightened and he yanked on the man's arms, twisting them painfully as he spun himself around and pinned him to the desk. “ _Not you._ ”

The man just laughed, starting out at a chuckle, but quickly escalating into a mad cackle. “You just don't get it, do you?” He stayed against the desk for a moment, allowing the Once-ler to feel as though he had some small ounce of control over him. “I _am_ you,” he growled, the corners of his lips twitching as he kept that dark grin plastered on his face. “You can't escape from this. From who you are.” He wrapped his legs around the Once-ler's waist, pulling him close and leaning up toward him, his lips parting slightly as he stopped less than an inch away from the other man's lips. “ _Accept it._ ”

The Once-ler's expression faltered for a moment, his anger giving way to despair, but then he shook his head. “No.” He drew back his arm and slammed his fist into his double's face, a sickening crack filling the air as his nose broke. “I—will _never_ —be like you,” he growled as he punched the man over and over. “Even if I have to lock myself away from the rest of the world, I'll _never_ become this.”

The double laughed harder with each hit, laying back on the desk as the Once-ler punched him over and over. “Keep it up,” he rasped, blood dripping from his mouth and nose, forming a pool around his head. “You'll become this soon enough.” He gave another toothy grin, his white teeth now stained red, and he suddenly pushed the man backwards with a surprising amount of force, easily pinning him to the ground. “You'll never be happy until you're rich, until you're powerful.” He leaned down over the Once-ler, dripping blood down onto his face. “Deep down, this is what you _really_ want.” He drew his fist back and brought it down hard against the Once-ler's face, then did it again and again, matching the wounds that the other man had caused him. He was just raising his fist for another punch when the door suddenly opened and a small familiar figure stepped in.  
“Beanpole?”  
The double vanished at the voice, disintegrating into nothing, leaving the Once-ler behind.

The Once-ler's eyes widened as the other Once-ler disappeared, and he suddenly realized that it was his own fist poised above him, ready to take another hit. He immediately sat up, gasping for air and sobbing, clutching his bloody fist to his bare chest. What was going on? A sharp pain pulsed through him, and he winced, reaching his uninjured hand down to feel for whatever was causing him pain. He felt something rubbery sticking out of his ass, and he gripped it and pulled, grimacing as it slid out easily through the blood. A dildo?  
He suddenly remembered that someone else was in the room with him, and he turned around stiffly. When he saw who it was, a rush of relief flowed through him, and he let himself collapse back down onto the ground, no longer worried. The Lorax would fix everything, he was sure of it.

The Lorax stepped over to the Once-ler cautiously, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the man's bloodied face and ass. “Beanpole,” he gasped, kneeling down next to him and carefully cradling his head, inspecting the wounds on his face. “What have you done to yourself?” He gently brushed a few strands of hair from the man's eyes, his own eyes wide with some small sense of fear.

“I didn't...” the Once-ler mumbled, his eyes half-closed as he watched the Lorax. “It was him...” _But he was me._ “I mean...it was me, but it wasn't _me_. He just looked like me. I think so, anyway.” Oh, this was all so confusing, and the room was starting to spin... “You won't let him hurt me again, right?”

“What are you talking about, Beanpole?” The Lorax ran his fingers through the Once-ler's hair. “You were the only one in here.” He examined the man's nose, gingerly touching a finger to it. It was definitely broken. “How did you even do this to yourself?” he asked quietly, his voice wavering slightly.

The Once-ler tried to pay attention, but the Lorax's voice seemed so far away... “He came out of the mirror,” he mumbled. “Told me that I was going to...to turn into him...” he managed to summon enough strength to grab the Lorax's hand and pull it close. “I won't,” he whispered. “I'll never be like that bastard, I promise.”

The Lorax was at a loss as to what to say to the Once-ler's words so he simply nodded, squeezing the man's hand tightly. “Okay,” he murmured, managing to smile, though he found his eyes welling up with tears for some reason that he couldn't quite place. He quickly wiped them away. “Hey, let's go get you cleaned up, huh?” He slowly stood, not letting go of the Once-ler's hand. “Can you stand?”

The Once-ler nodded wearily and pushed himself to his feet, wincing as pain shot through his torn, bloody ass. “Jus'...jus' gimme a minute,” he mumbled, stumbling over to the full-length mirror. He regarded it for a moment before suddenly letting out a hoarse scream and grabbing onto it, pushing it to the floor where it smashed into a thousand glimmering shards. “ _Fuck you!!!_ ” His entire body shook, and he stumbled backwards to regain his balance against the desk.

The Lorax flinched as the mirror shattered and he watched the shaking man with wide eyes. “Beanpole, i-it's okay, just calm down.” He slowly stepped over to the Once-ler, hopping up onto the desk and placing a hand on his shoulder, turning the man to look at him. “Everything's okay.” He put on his best look of reassurance wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

The Once-ler nodded shakily, and they made their way to the bathroom. He avoided looking in the mirror while the Lorax tended to his wounds, his whole body trembling as he slipped in and out of consciousness. When they had finished, he tentatively wrapped his arms around the Lorax, pressing a kiss between his soft yellow eyebrows. “Thank you,” he mumbled. “I knew you would fix everything.”  
The Lorax just shook his head. “C'mon, let's get you to bed, alright?” he murmured, tugging gently on the man's uninjured hand.  
The Once-ler nodded. “Go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute.” The Lorax looked as if he were about to protest, but he nodded and headed into the adjoining bedroom.  
The Once-ler stood up shakily. He braced himself, then turned to look in the mirror. His own reflection, battered, bruised, and exhausted, stared back at him. He held its gaze for a moment.  
It did not move.  
He let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and left the bathroom.

The reflection stayed there, watching the Once-ler back and sighing along with him, mimicking his movements just as a reflection ought to do...At least up until the man left the room. The reflected Once-ler remained behind rather than following its counterpart, and as the man shut the bathroom door behind him, the corners of the reflection's mouth slowly stretched into a grin, his teeth shining as the light from the door dwindled down to a small sliver, before finally leaving the entire room dark.


End file.
